


Get Out! Get Out!

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron's asleep in Nasir's bed, and Nasir's not supposed to have boys in his room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Out! Get Out!

Nasir slowly awake, his head pounding slightly from drinking the night before. He groaned softly and turned away from the morning sun shining through his window and snuggled up to the warm body next to him in the bed. He gave a content sigh, ready to go back to sleep when his mind finally caught up to him and he jumped up, nearly falling off his bed and he flailed.

 

He looked at his clock, seeing it was almost noon and his parents would be returning from his Aunts’ house at any minute. “Agron! Wake up!” Nasir shouted, shaking the sleeping giant next to him. “Wake up, wake up, wake up!”

 

Agron grunted and swatted Nasir’s hands away, turning away from him. Nasir glared and started to shake him again. “Agron, get up and get dressed before my parents come home and find you naked in my bed.”

 

“Calm down little man,” Agron mumbled. “Like they don’t know we’re screwing. They were teenagers once too and I’m sure they weren’t innocent.”

 

“Yeah, just cause your parents are okay with it doesn’t mean my parents are!” Naisr said, jumping out of bed and getting dressed. “Seriously, get out of my bed or else you aren’t getting to see me naked again.”

 

Agron finally sat up, groaning and glaring at Nasir as he did so. “So I get dressed and we go downstairs and pretend I just got here.”

 

“I told you I promised them no boys in the house while they were gone,” Nasir said, throwing Agron’s clothes at him. “Please.”

 

“I’m getting up!” Agron grumbled, standing up and making Nasir momentarily forget about the possibility of getting in trouble. Agron noticed his boyfriend’s stare and smirked. He sauntered over to him and pulled him in for a morning kiss before making a face. “Ugh. Your morning breath is terrible.”

 

Nasir rolled his eyes and gave Agron a playfully push. He opened his mouth to say something when he heard the sound of his father’s truck pulling into the driveway. “Oh shit! SHIT!” He pushed Agron towards the window. “Get out! Get out! Get out! And please tell me your bike isn’t in my driveway!”

 

Agron quickly threw his clothes on, swatting Nasir away as he continued to push him. “Nasir, I am not leaving your house without my damn clothes on! And no, Spartacus gave us a ride here, though I’m starting to wish I brought you back to my place.”

 

The front door opened and Nasir looked like he was about to go into a panic attack. Agron pulled him in for another kiss. “Go greet your parents, I’ll see you in a bit.” He gave him another kiss before grabbing his shoes and throwing open the window. Nasir watched him leave before turning around and opening the door to his room when he heard a knock.


End file.
